


Just One Change

by AncientElemental



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientElemental/pseuds/AncientElemental
Summary: Just one change in time can lead to a relationship blooming where just a few moments can ruin it from happening.





	Just One Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria (Queenofcarnage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/gifts).



The wind seemed to move as fast as a hurricane outside of Zhane’s helmet as he zipped through the Angel Grove forest back to the campfire. 5 o'clock was upon him and he was already delayed far enough. His one chance to get with Astronema could be wasted and there was no hell way that he was going to ever let that go if it happened, especially due to a monster attack. 

What was her deal, anyway? Ask him out on a date by sending an arrow flying towards his hand, tell him to be there promptly, and then send a monster out along with Ecliptor to give him and the rest of the rangers trouble. Maybe she was creating a distraction so that the others wouldn’t be able to stop her and him from having their date, but it seemed to be counterproductive if they expected him to be there due to the immense strength of the monster. It only left very few minutes to get to the site; but with a determined look behind his helmet, he asserted to himself that he would get there and keep that promise to her. 

At the campsite, Astronoma sighed as he sat by herself next to an exquisitely made picnic. Her eyes twinkling with fading optimism as she had subconsciously expected. Why would a Power Ranger ever want to go out with her? They were all evil and betrayers of promises and trust. Ecliptor has taught her that and their promise to keep the universe under their tyrannical protection. He was no different and only accepted just to stand up her like she was nothing to him and the rest of his kind, just a plaything to watch in amusement for proof of their own superiority. That is why they must be rid of so that they will pay for the crimes on her family and the rest of the universe. 

The roar of an engine quiets her vengeful thoughts as she turns her head in alarm, not knowing who or what has come around here. Humans could come and disturb her as she sits and ponders in melancholy. Her hand instinctively goes to her staff. Whatever comes at her will get a very electrical surprise if they dare bother her or try anything with her. 

All of a sudden, a familiar silver-clad figure arrived in front of her with his galaxy glider and its engine quietly roaring. 

“Zhane!” Astronoma exclaimed. He actually came! That glimmer of hope burst inside her, making her feel happy in a way she couldn't describe or have experienced before. But, this didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to just let him see her vulnerable and only arriving just now. 

“What took you so long, ranger?” she sneered. “Did you change your mind about me and decided to let me down face to face?”

As Zhane powered down, he revealed himself in a silver jacket with a bunch of red roses in a bouquet. He turned towards Astronoma.

“I won’t have just gotten here if you hadn’t sent such a powerful monster that the other rangers needed my help with. Something easier would have given me a perfect distraction to come to you. But, nope. All you can send are hard ones.” Zhane retorted. 

“I didn’t send anything! Why would I want you not to come?”

“Well, there was a more powerful buffalo monster. You know, the one that you hit and tried to kill you?”

“But, I told you! I didn’t send anyt-! Ecliptor!” Astronoma shooted.

“Wait, what?”

“Ecliptor must have gone with the plan to send out a more powerful monster that was immune to your weapon. With my absence, he sent in anyways. Damn it! I’m so sorry, Zhane.”

“It’s OK, Astronema. I understand now. Everything’s fine. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Yeah. But, I almost made you miss our date and it wouldn't have happened if Ecliptor just waited-!” Astronoma stopped as Zhane raised her chin and pressed his sweet lips gently to hers.

The overwhelming sensation of him close to her overtook her and she leaned in more with more desire and passion to his simple, gentle kiss. He soon picked up her pace as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. Where they stood in the battle of good and evil didn’t matter now. All that mattered to them was each other and the euphoric feelings they were experiencing. The pair soon became out of breath and withdrew.

“Wow. That was incredible. Thanks.” Astronoma astonishingly said

“No problem, my princess” Zhane replied while bowing and lifting her hand to kiss. 

“So given the monster you just fought, I’m betting you have quite an appetite. Come, ranger. I’m betting the food is already making your mouth water.” Astronoma teased.

“You know you can call me Zhane, right?”

“Oh. I know. I just choose not to, ranger.” she mischievously replied. “Now, come on! Get over here and sit down.”

As Zhane glaringly walked over to the picnic set up, he wondered what would happen if this date would go the way he wanted it and succeed. What if they wanted more dates together? Would that interfere with her time being the Princess of Darkness and him being a Space Ranger? What would his friends say about dating the enemy? Dating someone who was under direct command from the monster that conquered KO-35 and put in cryogenic stasis for 2 years. Andros would never approve. He would abandon his best friend again and Zhane would watch him drift into despair or rage towards him for even socializing a little with the enemy. Damn it, Zhane. You’re screwed any way you look at it. 

“Ugggh!” Zhane shouted as he sat down on the picnic blanket, dropping head onto his hands in frustration and confusion. 

“What is it now?” Astronoma sarcastically inquired.

“It’s just. If this works, what do we do? Our relationship doesn’t work at all. We’re on opposite sides and I have to fight you as you keep sending down monsters.”

“Well can’t you just not tell anyone about this, plain and simple?” Astronoma suggested. 

“Well, us sneaking off will put either Ecliptor or the other rangers on watch. And if they either party finds out, you'll be dead or get a really bad punishment, and I’m getting scolded by the others.

“Can’t we just not worry about it at the moment and just enjoy the picnic.”

“Alright. Fine. But don’t think I’m done with this conversation. “

“Alright, ranger. Just relax and eat your cares away.” Astronoma said while offering a sandwich to the silver-clad man.


End file.
